I wanna be
by Allanis Ryan
Summary: Unidas pelo sangue. Separadas pelo casamento. Unidas pelos casamentos?
1. Chapter 1

- Mãe, eu NÃO QUERO outra irmã!

- Infelizmente para você, a opinião de uma criança não conta, e a minha gravidez não está em debate. Siga o exemplo da Andrômeda, ela não falou nada.

_**/cut/**_

- Vou matar ela!

- Solta sua irmã, Bellatrix!

_**/cut/**_

- Você tem inveja de mim.

- Cala a boca. Sai do meu quarto.

- Você me odeia porque eu sou tudo que você queria ser...

- Se você não sair daqui em CINCO segundos, eu juro que...

- Admita...

- VAI EMBORA!

**_/cut/_**

- A Narcissa vai freqüentar Hogwarts também.

- O QUÊ !

_**/cut/**_

- Narcissa Black... SLYTHERIN!

- MERDA!

_**/cut/**_

- Você viu a Black?

- Ouvi dizer que ela está saindo com o Malfoy...

- O que? O Malfoy e a minha irmã... juntos? HAHAHA...

- É o que parece...

_**/cut/**_

- Por que a Bella não foi para o jantar?

- Detenção...

- Que novidade... pelo que?

- Pegaram ela e o Lestrenge quase se comendo dentro de um armário de vassouras...

- Você só pode estar brincando...

_**/cut/**_

- Bellatrix Black, aceita Rodolphus Lestrange...

_**/cut/**_

- Narcissa Black, aceita Lucius Malfoy...

_**/cut/**_

- Aceito...

_**/cut/**_

- Aceito...

_**/cut/**_

Abriu os olhos na escuridão do cômodo e se perguntando o que a teria feito acordar, parou de respirar por um instante afim de se concentrar em escutar qualquer ruído. Silêncio. Virou-se e lado com a intenção de procurar uma posição ais confortável, mas antes que pegasse no sono ouviu novamente as batidas na porta no andar inferior. Levantou-se demoradamente e colocou o roupão de seda negro, caminhou em direção ao corredor ainda descalço e fechou a porta do quarto sem olhar para trás. Sabia que a cama agora estaria vazia.

Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, enquanto as batidas na porta continuavam. Abriu-a sem hesitar.

- Está sozinha? – Perguntou a outra mulher, parada rente a entrada.

- Você sabe que sim. – Disse num bocejo - O que faz aqui?

- Vim conversar – Disse a outra.

- A essa hora da madrugada? Tudo isso é carência, é? – Alfinetou com um sorriso sarcástico.

A outra ignorou e empurrou Bellatrix para o lado para abrir passagem.

- Ei! Nossos pais não te ensinaram bons modos, não? – Reclamou Bella.

- Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que não. – Disse Narcissa tirando a capa de viagem e se jogando no sofá da sala.- Cadê o Rodolphus?

- No mesmo lugar que o Lucius, suponho eu... - Bella fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o bar. – Aliás, pelas minhas suposições, eles estão _quase um em cima do outro_ de tão perto... Se é que você me entende. Perdoe-me, estamos sem bebidas bruxas, Dolphus levou nossa última garrafa de whisky de fogo. Mas... hum... ainda temos as bebidas trouxas, então, o que vai ser? Vinho? Whisky? Vodka?

- Os três juntos, por favor. – Respondeu a outra cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos. - Como você agüenta, hein Bella?

- Ahn? Ah não, hoje eu só vou ficar só na vodka mesmo...

- Eu me refiro ao seu marido. – Cortou-a Narcissa. – Você não se importa com as saídas dele? Com essa situação toda!

- Deveria? – Disse Bella abrindo a garrafa de vodka e colocando em dois copos. - No final da noite ele sempre volta, por que eu me importaria?

- Porque o seu marido está te traindo com o MEU marido! – Explodiu Narcissa. – Isso não está certo!

- E faz diferença se está certo ou não? – Disse Bella adicionando o vinho e o whisky à dose da irmã, enquanto tomava um gole se seu próprio copo. – Pense que ao menos eles tentam esconder, que foi por curiosidade NOSSA que descobrimos tudo. Se hoje isso te atormenta a culpa é sua, não posso esconder que fiquei imensamente aliviada em saber que era com o Lucius que o Rodolphus anda se encontrando. Pense que ao menos não é na sua cama que eles fazem isso. Pense... que não é com outras mulheres que ele te trai.

- Você pensa isso? – Perguntou Narcissa, pegando o copo que a irmã lhe servia.

- Não penso. Bebo. – Bella terminou de virar sua dose num gole só.

- Você diz isso porque não ama seu marido. - Alfinetou Narcissa.

- Amor? Isso não tem nada a ver com amor... – Respondeu Bellatrix abrindo uma gaveta, abaixo da estante do bar e tirando uma carteira de cigarros, oferecendo-os à Narcissa. – Você ama seu marido?

- Eu... - Começou Narcissa, recusando o cigarro.

- Amor por amor, são todos sentimentos inúteis, mutáveis, dependentes... – Bella puxou a varinha e acendeu o cigarro com um aceno. – Mas me importo, é claro, se é isso que quer saber. Mas também gosto de saber que ele voltou para casa, gosto do jeito que ele me procura depois que foi possuído por outro homem. Ele é um bom marido, em todos os sentidos. Eu tenho uma casa grande, bebidas no meu bar, e um homem que me sustenta. Não... não tenho do que reclamar.

Narcissa pareceu refletir um momento, enquanto segurava o copo quase intocado. Tinha também o olhar perdido, e depois de alguns instantes chegou até a levar o copo a boca mas antes de beber, recomeçou. – Você não se sente sozinha? Quando acorda no meio da noite e não tem ele do seu lado?

Bella sorriu maliciosamente e soltou uma nuvem de fumaça. – Não, geralmente nessas noites você vem me visitar...

_**---**_

_N/A: Então... minha primeira fic yuri. Tem desconto na primeira né?__Já vou avisando, se você não gosta, não perca seu tempo deixando reviews com aqueles comentários infantis._


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa soltou uma risada fria, bebeu o resto do conteúdo do seu copo, depositou-o sobre a mesa e pegou a garrafa de whisky, para depois ir se sentar na imponente espreguiçadeira ao lado do sofá. – Falando assim Bella... – Disse ela brincando com a garrafa numa das mãos. – Até dá a entender que você gosta de mim!

Bellatrix levantou uma das sobrancelhas, soltou um suspiro divertido e tomou mais um gole de vodka, enquanto segurava o cigarro na outra mão. – Pense o que quiser. Você sempre foi lerda demais para entender as coisas mesmo. Mas uma coisa é fato, essa situação nos tornou mais próximas. Ironia, talvez, por todo o tempo que passamos discutindo, brigando, nos menosprezando, só... – suspirou novamente. -... para uma noite qualquer terminarmos bebendo e fumando juntas. Rindo da nossa própria desgraça, realmente, é muito engraçado o rumo que as coisas tomam.

- Você chaga a ser patética, Bella. – Comentou Narcissa com um sorriso, Bellatrix ignorou.

- Nunca foi segredo para você, que desde o primeiro segundo da sua existência, eu te odiei. – Começou Bella, jogando o toco do cigarro dentro do recém copo vazio e puxando outro da carteira.

- E...? - Perguntou a outra falsamente interessada.

- Você me irritava pelo simples fato de existir, poucas foram as vezes que eu não tive vontade de te matar. - Continuou Bella dando a volta no bar e se dirigindo á espreguiçadeira.

-... E...? – Repetiu Narcissa no mesmo tom entediado, não reparando, ou simplesmente ignorando que a irmã se aproximava. Aparentemente o rótulo do whisky parecia captar mais sua atenção.

- Mas... como você percebe, as coisas mudam. E a minha sugestão é... – Bellatrix deu uma última tragada no cigarro e jogou-o longe, chamuscando o tapete de pele onde ele caíra. Depois se sentou ao lado da irmã na espreguiçadeira. -... tirarmos o melhor proveito da situação.

Narcissa pareceu subitamente se cansar de olhar o rótulo da garrafa, e voltou seu olhar para Bellatrix. – Como é que é? Tirar o melhor proveito da situação...? Onde você quer...

- Cissy, Cissy, não se faça de burra... – Disse Bellatrix se abaixando lentamente sobre a irmã. – Você sabia quando passou por aquela porta, desde a primeira vez, que iria terminar assim. Sempre vindo com aqueles papos sobre conversar, me usando como passatempo para suprir sua carência. Pensa que eu nunca havia reparado nos olhares que você me lançava? Olhares de raiva e desejo? Justo para mim? Que sempre quis ser como você? A filha perfeita... a boneca perfeita.

Narcissa não teve nem tempo de responder, no instante seguinte Bellatrix a asfixiava com um beijo violento e desesperado.

---

_N/A: AHAAAAA pronto! Segundo capítulo. Seja o que deus quiser agora! XD Não sei o que dizer : é muita emoção. HaHAUhuahAHUhua XD Como estou me saindo no meu primeiro yuri?_


End file.
